


Tea Cures Everything

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [198]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Caring Harry, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M, Tired Draco, exam revision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is revising hard. Harry brings him a cup of tea. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [198]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Tea Cures Everything

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Ways To Say I Love You Writing Challenge fic, based on prompt 52: _"Having fun?"_
> 
> ❤

Draco rubbed a rough hand across his face. 

The words were swimming on the page in front of him and he’d read the same passage more than once.

He ought to give up revising for the night–get some _sleep_ –but his Malfoy pride stopped him. Draco was determined to get the top-grade results in his Finals, exhaustion be damned. 

“Having fun?” Harry asked, placing a steaming cup of tea at his side. 

Draco took a sip. He leant back, nuzzling his head into Harry’s grey jumper. 

“Thank you,” he murmured, yawning. “Warm up my side of the bed, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
